


Day One

by meterokinesis



Series: Whumptober 2020 (multifandom) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2020, no beta we die like crewmates, not tagging for violence but there is some, this has wolf 359 vibes, yes i wrote among us whump what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meterokinesis/pseuds/meterokinesis
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day Onesensory deprivation |"stay with me"| bruises
Relationships: Blue & Pink (Among Us), Blue/OMC (Among Us)
Series: Whumptober 2020 (multifandom) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950619
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote some Among Us whump because this game and its little bean astronauts own my soul. Also it's almost midnight and this is unbeta'd so have fun!

The seconds counted down as everyone cast their votes. 3… 2… 1… Skipped. That was fine, good even. As the group of astronauts stared at each other stonily across the table, Blue felt a tug on his sleeve. A small, folded note dropped next to his hand. As inconspicuously as he could, he picked it up to see a familiar scrawl:

 _Heya Blue._  
_I have a task in Shields, Will you come with me?_  
_Thanks, Pink_

Despite himself, he smiled. He liked Pink, the kid was sweet. The youngest of them all, they’d almost missed this mission to finish some last-minute training. Blue remembered how excited they’d been on the way here. Yellow had asked why they were “so damn flappy all the time,” to which Pink had responded, “Don’t you get it? We’re going to see the stars.” Yeah, Pink was a real sweet kid.

He glanced over at Pink, who was trying to conceal their excitement on the other side of Green. For what it was worth, the team’s fearless leader only gave them the stink eye a little bit. 

They weren’t actually named after colors of course: Blue was known as Dr. Folger when Earth-side, and Pink was Officer Calore. But Command had sent them up with colored suits, so it was just easier to use the colors. Names were hard, sometimes.

“If that will be all, you are dismissed. You may return to your tasks.” Commander Green announced. Funnily enough, that was actually her legal name. The group began to disperse, and Blue peeled off to follow Pink toward the Shields room. His work in Med Bay meant he rarely spent time in this part of the ship, except when he had to move bodies. Since the beginning of their voyage, they had already lost two crewmates. Red and Cyan had been good crewmates, and even better friends. It was hard without them, harder than he’d expected.

As they walked past electrical, Pink chatted away about their family Earth-side. Their younger sister had just made the honor roll and wanted to be an engineer, wasn’t that nice? Blue found his mind drifting to his own family back home. His husband was probably tucking their daughter into bed right now, or maybe watching the evening news. He missed them dearly, but it was only eight more months until he could see them again.

Pink swiped their card to enter Shields, and the large metal doors slid open without a sound. It was eerie, even now, how the ship could function so well some days and fall apart others.

Pink chattered on and drifted over to the shield coordinator, emphatically pushing various brightly-colored buttons on the touchscreen. Blue busied himself by fiddling with his new Admin card. His old one had gotten destroyed in an unfortunate accident involving Lime and some truly questionable oatmeal that was served in the cafeteria. The new one was fine, but it was impossible to swipe. The card reader just kept spitting it back at him time and time again.

Gloves left a trail of warmth on his neck, and as he turned to see what exactly Pink thought they were doing, he heard a snap. He didn’t feel it so much as know deep in the marrow of his bones that his neck was broken. His body, still encased in the issued blue suit, crumpled to the floor.

His chest still rose and fell, but only barely. Years of med school and personal experience told him that he had a few minutes at most.

Pink’s helmet swam in his vision, a fractured and muddled image of someone he thought was his friend.

“Sorry it had to be this way, Blue. No hard feelings.”

A single tear slipped from Blue’s eyes and dripped down his cheek.

“Stay with me? Please.” He croaked, trying to get the words out despite the injury.

Pink tapped a rhythm on his helmet, some old beat that Blue was in no shape to name.

“Sorry Doc. No can do.”

Blue tried to say something, maybe wait or stop or why but it was no use. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bright hue of Pink’s suit disappear into a vent. He was alone.

He had always been told that in space, no one can hear you scream. He never thought he wouldn’t be able to.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are not required but appreciated!
> 
> Who do you main? My go-to is lime with a "dum" sticker.
> 
> My username on tumblr is the same as this one!


End file.
